Various types of energy absorbing vehicle bumpers are known in the art. These energy absorbing vehicle bumpers absorb some of the energy of impact, and reduce the likelihood of significant damage to the vehicle. However, it is advantageous to avoid accidents causing such impacts. Various proximity sensors have been used to sense objects adjacent to vehicles. Such proximity sensors avoid accidents by alerting the driver of the vehicle to the presence of an object adjacent to the vehicle, and allowing the driver to stop or steer to avoid any impact. However, these proximity sensors can wear out due to extended use, and can break if bumped or otherwise contacted.
Therefore, there is a need for an energy absorbing vehicle bumper incorporating a device for attaching proximity sensors thereto. The device should insure proper orientation of the proximity sensor relative to the energy absorbing vehicle bumper. Furthermore, the device should easily engage, but simultaneously provide for secure attachment of the proximity sensor to the energy absorbing vehicle bumper. Moreover, the device should protect the proximity sensor from damage, but also allow for easy removal from the energy absorbing vehicle bumper if the proximity sensor is nevertheless damaged or otherwise in need of replacement.